


Pure

by bubble_bobb



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Hyeongjun tried to kiss Hangyul many times but Hangyul always refused.But Hyeongjun won't stop trying. He will keep asking and trying until Hangyul gives in.





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
Hope you enjoy  
Hyeongjun is just 16 but I guess that kissing is okay at his age  
Anything more is gross tho and you shouldn't write about that :(

Hyeongjun is precious. He's pure and very much beautiful. He's perfect and everything Hangyul ever wished for. He loves every single part about the young boy, not a thing he could bring himself to dislike about him.

Hyeongjun is always smiling and making him feel better when he doesn't feel as well as he should. He loves it, he loves him.

He knows that it's not the best for them to be a thing but he would never do anything to his precious band mate. He loves him too much for that.

But as much as he loves Hyeongjun, he always refused his wishes in kissing him. Whenever Hyeongjun would try to kiss him on the lips, he would try his best to explain that he shouldn't do that.

He knows Hyeongjun is mature enough to do it but at the same time, he's too young. Too young for Hangyul.

He's three years younger than Hangyul himself is and he will keep pushing it until Hyeongjun will convince him that's it's okay and that he is fine.

~

Hyeongjun's barely clothed legs dangle over the edge of the kitchen counter, the smell of fresh coffee and tea filling the air.

He smiles, spreading his legs just a little wider so the older can fit in between them more comfortably. He wraps his arms around the boy's shoulders, pulling him closer than he already is and closing his legs, playfully trapping Hangyul.

Hangyul rests his palms on the younger's knees, leaning up to nuzzle in the crook of the other's neck and making Hyeongjun giggle softly into his hair.

He pulls back after a few seconds, just enough to face the younger and look directly into his pretty, big brown eyes.

It's only been about half an hour since they both woke up and decided to stay awake together and Hyeongjun looks like he's been awake for hours.

It's cute in it's own special way.

And he just loves the way Hyeongjun behaves in the morning.

How his eyes sparkle and mouth curls up into a smile every now and then. The way he pouts when he takes a sip of his tea and it's still too hot for his mouth to take or how he covers his mouth with both of his hands when he yawns.

Hangyul can't tear his eyes away from him.

His hand slide up the boy's milky thighs, over his loose shorts to his hips, setting them there for more comfort. Hyeongjun giggles, his hands finding their way into Hangyul's messy hair, his fingers running through it before locking on the back of the older boy's neck.

He sighs, closing his eyes and leaning forward to rest his forehead against the other's, making him hum with a smile. He still feels a little sleepy after getting up so early but waking up like this never hurt him, he actually got more things done, so why not stay up.

Especially if Hangyul was and is going to be with him the whole time.

Hangyul begins rubbing circles into the soft and warm skin of Hyeongjun's sides, making the younger shiver slightly under his touch.

"Awh, are you cold?"

Hyeongjun shakes his head, pulling back to look at the older. He tilts his head to the side, smiling after he looks at Hangyul up and down with raised eyebrows.

"You're the one to talk, you're literally shirtless."

Hyeongjun laughs as quietly as he can and Hangyul shrugs his shoulders, a slight smile painting his face.

Cold never bothered him, he actually enjoyed chilly mornings and nights more than anyone he knows.

"My shirts are too big on you, you must be freezing."

He whispers, ignoring Hyeongjun's statement and moving his hands under the other boy's shirt to his lower back to pull him even closer, hoping to warm him up a little.

He really doesn't want Hyeongjun to get sick, especially now when they have so much work to do.

Hyeongjun breathes out harshly, a shiver running down his spine. Hangyul smiles a tiny bit wider, knowing he was right this whole time though Hyeongjun tried to dismiss his claims about him being cold.

"Cold?"

He asks and Hyeongjun stops moving before nodding a little, placing his hands on top of Hangyul's to stop them from moving any further up.

"Your hands are cold..."

He whispers and looks at the older through his lashes, glaring at him. Hangyul rolls his own eyes, slipping his hands out and letting them travel to Hyeongjun's arms, that have fallen from their place around his neck to stop him from reaching anywhere further with his cold fingers, and wraps them there again.

Hyeongjun smiles again as the older leans in closer, supporting his body on his arms that came back down to the counter on either side of Hyeongjun's slim figure after wrapping the younger's arms around his neck again.

He looks into the younger boy's eyes, leaning towards him so close their noses almost touch before resting his forehead against Hyeongjun's. He smiles, everything feeling warmer than before.

Hangyul's eyes widen a bit when the younger leans up, quickly pecking his lips. Hyeongjun laughs at his expression, loud and clear, making Hangyul's heart melt a little. Hangyul pulls back, a worried expression making itself visible on his face.

"We talked about this..."

Hangyul whispers, making Hyeongjun frown and pout. He sighs, glancing down at his lap before locking their gazes again.

"But hyung-"

"Hyeongjun, please understand, you're only sixteen."

Hyeongjun rolls his eyes at the mention of his age and he pulls back to lean his head back against one of the cupboards.

He's not too young and he knows it.

"You wouldn't be the first one so you don't have to feel bad or whatever."

"I don't even want to hear that."  
  
Hangyul says once the younger closes his mouth and Hyeongjun sighs again. Hangyul's eyebrows draw together and he looks away for a moment.

He knows that Hyeongjun wants him to do it, he's giving him consent but there's something in the back of his head, telling him that it's a bad idea and that he shouldn't do it even if Hyeongjun is begging him to kiss him.

He turns back to look at the younger after a while, feeling his heart clench at the sight of the younger's sad face. He looks bitter and sorrow and it hurts Hangyul to see him like that.

Mixed thoughts run through his head before he takes a deep breath, bringing his hand up to Hyeongjun's chin and turning his head so he's looking at him.

"Alright, but just once, then we'll wait again."

Hyeongjun's eyes shine with excitement as he nods happily, his small hands placed on the back of Hangyul's neck and thumbs pressing into his jaw gently.

The older man leans closer, making Hyeongjun close his eyes and wait for him to make another move.

He ghosts his lips over Hyeongjun's at first, smiling when the younger squeezes his eyes tighter together, impatiently tilting his head upwards.

Hangyul glances at the entry door, hoping no one is going to walk through them in the next few minutes. After a few seconds he finally leans in, closing the gap between them.

Hyeongjun's lips feel soft and warm despite the coldness of the room they are in and to his dismay, he actually likes the feeling of Hyeongjun's lips against his own.

He actually likes that Hyeongjun knows what to do and he finds it cute how he moves his hands around.

Hangyul lets go of the younger's chin, moving it to his puffy cheek and stroking it with his fingers. Hyeongjun tilts his head and opens his mouth, waiting for Hangyul to do the same.

Hangyul frowns, Hyeongjun's actions taking him by surprise. He deepens the kiss before quickly pulling away when he hears the door creak and footsteps approaching them.

He looks at the person in there door in shock, noticing the embarrassed blush on Hyeongjun's cheeks.

Eunsang looks at them with a slight frown washing over his features, stopping halfway into the kitchen.

"Ew."

He says with an awkward cough before he backs out of the door and goes back to his room. Hangyul snickers, receiving a light shove from Hyeongjun.

"What, you wanted it."

Hangyul indicates, separating himself from the younger to reach for his coffee mug and taking a sip. He looks at Hyeongjun with teasing eyes, his eyebrows raised and a barely visible smile.

Hyeongjun rolls his eyes, hopping down from the counter and walking out of the kitchen. He calls out for Eunsang, apologizing to him with laughter hidden in his voice while opening the door to his room

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
